Harga Diri
by ambudaff
Summary: Valentine Challenge dari Infantrum. Rating M, no lemon, hanya materi yang dibahas tidak untuk mereka yang di bawah umur.


**HARGA DIRI**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling_

_A/N: 1. No Lemon. Rating M hanya karena materi yang dibicarakan tidak pantas untuk mereka yang belum cukup umur_

_2. Timeline post-Hogwarts. POV berganti-ganti_

_3. Peserta Valentine Challenge di Infantrum_

_4. Jumlah kata 1.345 di Microsoft Word_

**Februari, 2006**

" … maafkan aku …"

Hermione hanya tertunduk sejenak. Menghela napas. Lalu mengenakan kembali gaun tidurnya. Masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Sudah malam," katanya lirih, "tidurlah."

Aku mengangguk. Tapi aku belum juga mengenakan piamaku. Hanya dengan celana piama.

"Aku ... mau minum dulu." Pendek. Tapi Hermione mengerti.

'Aku mau minum dulu' berarti aku keluar kamar, mungkin benar-benar ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air, tapi sesudah itu akan tercenung berlama-lama di ruang tengah. Dekat perapian, tapi biasanya perapian tak dinyalakan. Dan tanpa membenahi dulu pakaianku.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu kejadiannya begini.

-o0o-

"Kenapa? Ada apa, Hermione?" tanya Mum menyelidik.

"Er, nggak ada apa-apa, Mum. Memangnya kenapa?" aku berusaha menghindar.

Mum menghela napas, "Dari tadi kau termenung terus. Barusan sudah dua kali kutanya kau mau tehmu diberi susu, kau tak menjawab. Aku sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun menjadi ibumu, Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley!" ia menurunkan nada suaranya, "ada apa?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Baiklah. Mungkin kalau ditanyakan pada ibu sendiri, tak akan begitu memalukan. "Mum?"

Mum menunggu.

"Apakah ... apakah ... Dad pernah ... tak berhasil ... dalam … berhubungan denganmu? Berhubungan intim, maksudku," aku cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

"_Disfungsi ereksi_, maksudmu?" Mum menggeleng. Sebagai dokter, ia mengatakannya dalam istilah kedokteran. Walau, sebagai dokter gigi, mungkin tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. "Selama ini … tak pernah. Kalau mengurang frekuensi, pernah, sering malahan. Tapi ... selalu berhasil," rona wajah Mum memerah.

Duh.

Mum saja sudah sekian puluh tahun menikah, dan masih saja wajahnya memerah begini kalau membicarakan tentang Dad.

"Memangnya ... Ron kenapa?" Mum hati-hati bertanya padaku. "Bukankah cerita bulan madumu ... sangat menggairahkan?"

Aku menghela napas lagi, "Bulan madu memang mengesankan, Mum. Tetapi ... sejak dua tiga minggu belakangan ini ... aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu ada apa dengannya, atau ada apa denganku. Ataukah ... dia berselingkuh? Tapi aku tak melihat tanda-tandanya. Lagipula ia sibuk dengan kedudukannya yang baru sebagai Auror ..."

Mum hanya bisa mengusap-usap punggungku. "Mungkin dia hanya lelah, sayang. _Disfungsi ereksi_ akan terjadi bila _blablablabla_"

-o0o-

" ... aku tak mampu, Harry ..." kataku lirih. Hanya pada Harry aku bisa sedikit berterus terang, itupun dengan ragu-ragu awalnya. Dan dengan berbisik-bisik di _kubikel_ Auror di Kementrian, soalnya kalau tidak begitu, kapan lagi bisa curhat. Kami sama-sama sibuk.

Harry tak menjawab. Hanya membolak-balik perkamen _job description_ untuk tugas nanti sore, menggempur sarang Dementor yang sudah meresahkan penduduk akhir-akhir ini.

"Hari ini … Hermione tidak masuk?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Ia memutuskan cuti sehari dan berjalan-jalan. Aku ... maklum. Dia tentu kecewa sekali."

"Kau tidak ... berselingkuh?" pandangan Harry tajam.

"Tentu saja tidak," aku berdiri, kesal. "Yang kupikirkan hanya Hermione, Hermione, dan Hermione saja, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh."

Harry tertawa kecil, "Ya sudah. Mungkin kau terlalu capek …"

Seseorang dari luar _kubikel_ meneriakkan nama Harry, dan ia langsung berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu."

Aku mengeluh. Beginilah. Meski ada beberapa Auror Elite, beberapa Auror Senior, dan beberapa puluh Auror Junior, tapi selalu Harry yang menjadi incaran untuk tugas kerjasama. _Favoritism_. Meski kami masih sama-sama Auror Junior.

Menghela napas, aku mengeluarkan set caturku dari laci dan mulai main sendiri, menunggu waktunya menyerang markas Dementor nanti sore.

-o0o-

" … kau tidak mencoba berbincang-bincang dari hati ke hati dengan Ron? JAMES! Jangan berlari ke situ, licin!"

Dan anak yang baru belajar berjalan itupun terguling, menabrak keranjang baju kotor yang tumpah dengan suara yang berisik, disertai teriakan Ginny.

Aku menghela napas, mengeluarkan tongkatku dan melafalkan mantra, mengeringkan apa yang kukira adalah bekas ompol James sendiri, sementara Ginny membersihkan badan James, dan menumpukkan lagi pakaian-pakaian kotor itu ke dalam keranjang.

"Sori ya, Hermione? James memang sedang nakal-nakalnya, sedang aku seminggu ini muntah-muntah melulu. Agak lemas dan malas membereskan rumah," Ginny mengangkat James ke luar dari 'wilayah berbahaya' itu.

"Kau … sudah isi lagi?" tanyaku keheranan. Ginny mengangguk, bersemu merah.

"Menurut _magi-midwife_, sudah masuk dua bulan," sahutnya, "tapi, tunggu dulu. Jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Bagaimana persoalanmu sendiri?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak tahu, Ginny. Sejak aku diserahi tanggung jawab baru di Kementrian, sejak dia juga mulai masuk jajaran Auror Junior, dia seperti ... menjauh dariku," aku terduduk di sofa.

Wajahku tentunya kusut karena James kecil meronta-ronta di pangkuan Ginny, melepaskan diri, naik ke pangkuanku dan membelai-belai pipiku.

Ginny tertawa. "Itu caranya mengatakan: jangan takut, ada kami di sini."

_So sweet_. Aku tak bisa tidak tertawa. Makhluk kecil ini, sudah tahu menghibur orang.

Tapi Ginny kemudian serius. "Mungkin dia lelah, Hermione. Atau ... ada kemungkinan dia terserang penyakit minder lagi seperti waktu di Hogwarts dulu. Yang kudengar dari Harry, dia selalu diikutsertakan dalam berbagai pengepungan, operasi, razia, dll, sementara Ron ... agak jarang. Menurut pengamatan Harry ... sepertinya ... Ron merasa agak tersisihkan," Ginny mengemukakan itu dengan hati-hati.

Yah. Mungkin saja. Aku naik pangkat dengan cepat, bertanggung jawab pada sesuatu yang penting, sementara dia … aku tak bisa menyalahkan Harry. Orang banyak yang menginginkan bekerjasama dengan _The Choosen One_, sementara Ron …

-o0o-

'_Aku jalan-jalan ke Mum, lalu ke Molly, lalu ke Ginny. __Tidak usah dijemput. Love, Hermione'_

Aku melipat lagi pesawat kertas yang kubaca tadi. Tentu dia lewat sejenak ke Kementrian dan melemparkan ini untukku tadi pagi. Aku saja yang tidak memperhatikannya. Ibunya, Mum, Ginny. Heathrow, The Burrow, Grimmauld. Berarti dia sekarang sedang di Grimmauld. Berarti aman.

Karena menurut para Unspeakable, para Dementor itu justru sekarang sedang meneror wilayah Ottery St Catchpole. Dan aku juga sedang bersiap-siap ke sana bersama sekian puluh Auror Junior lain.

-o0o-

Biasanya aku menggunakan rute Heathrow, The Burrow, Grimmauld. Tapi entah kenapa aku hari ini ke Grimmauld dulu sebelum ke The Burrow. Tak apalah, sekali-sekali, pikirku.

Lagipula pikiranku entah kenapa kalut sekali. Apakah memang rasa tersisih itu yang membuat Ron tak bisa _melakukannya_? Ataukah—aku tak bisa membayangkan dia berselingkuh?

Tapi … ada apa ini? Hari masih sore, tapi langit dengan cepat menjadi gelap. Dan udara menjadi dingin. Aku tahu, ini masih pertengahan Februari, tanah masih bersalju, tapi … sebegini dinginnya?

Dementor!

Aku masih mengenali ciri-ciri kehadiran mereka. Kukeluarkan tongkatku berjaga-jaga.

Benar saja, sekelompok Dementor mendekatiku. Daerah di sekelilingku kosong, tentu saja aku makanan empuk bagi mereka.

Kuacungkan tongkatku ke arah mereka, memikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, dan, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Tak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin ... kurang menyenangkan?

Malah para Dementor itu semakin dekat. Semakin mendekat. Napas mereka berkemerutuk, terseret-seret. Tangan mereka terjulur mencoba mencekik, tangan yang berkeropeng membusuk.

Susah payah aku mengacungkan tongkatnya lagi, _"Ex ... Expect … Expecto …"_

Dementor semakin mendekat. Aku mundur, tersangkut akar pohon, dan terjatuh.

Mereka semakin mendekat. Satu dari Dementor itu sudah menangkap leherku. Membuka kerudungnya. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati sia-sia di sini ...

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Seekor anjing Jack Russel perak besar melangkah anggun, mengusir Dementor itu bertemperasan ke sana ke mari, dan menghilang.

Ron berdiri di sana, tinggi, memegang tongkatnya, mengawasi Dementor menghilang. Ia menyelipkan tongkatnya di pinggang, mendekatiku, "Hermione! Kau tidak apa-apa?" suaranya khawatir.

"… t'papa …" sahutku pelan, gemetar.

-o0o-

Kuangkat dia, kugendong, kubawa ke arah The Burrow. Kurasakan detak jantungnya masih tak beraturan. _Blimey_, aku bahkan lupa membawa cokl…

"Ron."

"… Ya?"

"Tadi itu … Jack Russel tergagah yang pernah kulihat …"

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku, dan menciumku penuh-penuh.

Bagaimana aku bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya, kalau detak jantungku sekarang yang malah menjadi tak beraturan?

.

.

.

.

... aku harus mengusulkan pada penulis buku teks Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, bahwa selain coklat, yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobati trauma setelah bertemu Dementor adalah ... bercinta.

-o0o-

**November, 2006**

" ... perempuan, Nyonya Weasley," _magi-nurse_ itu menyerahkan bayi mungil berbungkus flanel padaku setelah berjuang lebih dari sejam.

"_Thanks, Honey_," Ron mencium keningku, "Kalian berdua bidadariku."

Aku tersenyum padanya, "_No, it's you I should thank, my hero_."

Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ginny bilang, dari dua persalinan yang sudah ia alami, dua-duanya berakhir dengan Harry—_The Chosen One_—menunggu dengan _nervous_ di luar kamar bersalin. Kau tidak. Kau tetap berada di sampingku," tanganku yang satu memeluknya. "_You're my hero, Honey_!" aku berbisik di telinganya.

**FIN**


End file.
